


Midnight Comfort

by santiagoshaught



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santiagoshaught/pseuds/santiagoshaught
Summary: A oneshot where JJ has a terrible nightmare and Emily is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Midnight Comfort

JJ reached the door and stopped for a split second, knowing she should wait for backup. She didn’t know how long they would be, but she couldn’t contain herself knowing her favorite person might be struggling inside. Shoving all logic aside, she grabbed the heavy door and made her way into the warehouse. Light beams were shining through the glass onto the dust suspended in the air. She carefully made her way around rows of shelves filled with books and antiques.  
“Emily? Em, are you in here?” She stood in place, silently waiting for any type of answer. Finally she heard groaning, coming from the center of the room. JJ began a steady jog, getting closer and closer to the source of the noise. As she rounded a corner she locked eyes with the brunette, bound to a chair at her wrists and ankles. Something was wrong, there was no relief in her eyes and Emily was desperately shaking her head. Before JJ realized what was happening, she felt something hard land on her head, and boom: darkness.

JJ tried desperately to open her eyelids, but they were as heavy as sandbags. They inched open, but everything was blurry. “What the hell…” she asked as she went to rub her head, but her hand couldn’t move. Well it could, but her wrist was… strapped down. As her consciousness returned, she realized exactly where she was. She turned to her right, seeing Emily in the chair next to her. “Em, oh my god. I’m so sorry. I- I should’ve waited.” she apologized as she rested her head back. Emily had tape over her mouth, so words were out of reach but she made enough noise for JJ to turn back to her. Even without words, her eyes comforted JJ, letting her know that none of this situation was her fault.  
“Well well well… I was waiting for someone to join the party that Agent Prentiss and I were having.” A man dressed in all black emerged from the shadows and approached JJ. “Now you… you I don’t know. Clearly by the vest you’re FBI as well.”  
“Yes, I am FBI. And there’s a whole lot more of us coming to get your ass.”  
“No need for hostility…” he changed direction and headed towards Emily. He reached into the pocket of his sweatshirt and drew a small knife out. “Here I thought I would only get to kill one federal agent today...somehow I got lucky.” He flipped the knife open, exposing the blade. His hand raised, inching it closer to Emily’s cheek. The tip of the blade flipped up a corner of the duct tape, allowing him to remove it completely. “Alright Agent Prentiss… or as this one calls you ‘Em’”  
“Don’t you dare touch her! And you don’t get to call her that!” JJ muttered as she tried to tear the rope from around her wrists. She was tossing and turning in her chair trying anything possible to escape.  
His eyes scanned JJ and then moved back to Emily. “Oh...so this one is special to you.” he said as he slowly drove the blade slightly into her chest. Emily cried out in agony as it was driven deeper...and deeper...and deeper. 

\---

JJ opened her eyes, gasping for air. Her whole body sweating, tears rushing from her eyes, she lifted up her head scanning the area around her.  
“Hey… hey it’s okay.” Emily said, sitting up. She reached one arm around JJ and rubbed the shoulder closest to her. “You’re safe. You’re at home. It was just a dream, everything is fine.” JJ turned and locked eyes with her, wrapping her arms around Emily for a deep hug. They both just sat there for a minute, JJ’s heartbeat falling back to normal. “Do you want to talk about it? Emily asked as she softly grabbed the blondes chin, redirecting her to make eye contact.  
JJ wiped her tears and began sharing. “It was awful, I don’t even know if we were on a case or what was happening but this guy had taken you and I was the first one there. I went in without the team because I knew I had to save you, except the guy hit me over the head and took me hostage too-” she stopped as she got choked up again. “And then… and then he pulled out a knife and…” she trailed off as the tears streamed down her face.  
“Babe, it’s okay. I’m right here, nothing happened to me. You’re still stuck with me.” Emily chuckled. JJ laid her head back on Emily’s shoulder, running her hand through the blonde’s hair knowing it was her favorite.  
“Hey… I think I have something that will cheer you up.” JJ looked confused as Emily reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the TV remote. She flipped it on and opened the drawer below, pulling out a snack size bag of puffy cheetos.  
JJ chuckled. “You keep those in your nightstand?”  
“Of course, they’re your favorite. I knew they would come in handy eventually.” She pulled the top open and handed them to her left.  
“Thank you. I love you.” They resituated back against the pillows as the next episode of Jeopardy began on the screen.  
“Anything for my baby.”


End file.
